Dragon children
by FiendFyreFlower
Summary: OC. Seh x Hok. Long x Oc. Possible Oc x Oc Bwahaha. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**YESH! A STORY! XP This is a FRIENDSHIP fic with my OCs Bainfu(Bat) and Zhizhu(Spider). This takes place after Long rebuilds the Cangzhen temple.**

**I don't own the Five ancestors. Would I be writing Fanfiction if I did?**

Long looked around the newly rebuilt Cangzhen temple. The fire lit hallway glowed. "Long? Honey? Are you there?," a feminine voice rang out in the empty hallways. Long's deep brown eyes shifted to the woman at the entrance. She was beautiful. She had wavy black hair tied up in a simple bun. She had high cheekbones, a softly rounded nose, full lips, and a body other women would kill for. But she had one problem. Her VERY pale, blind eyes shifted through out the room. She felt a very strong Chi, and gracefully walked towards it. Long turned towards her, and spread him arms wide.

"Yes, Huanghou?,"Long said as he took her in his arms. The woman looked up at him, a stern look on her face. "I think they are ready.,"she said bluntly. "I am sure about that, but who's going to teach them?," Long asked his wife. "What about the former monks? Can't you contact them? Anyone?" "Only one. But maybe he knows where the others are." "TRY IT!" "... Fine."

-Insert line here-

Seh's dark eyes shifted across the piece of paper in front of him. _'A new generation of monks, I can agree on. A generation of girls? Possibly.' _Seh set down the letter and rubbed his bald head. Once he heard about this, His thoughts shifted to Hok. Hok hid her gender just to attend Cangzhen. Seh himself found out when he was 8, when his father spilled the beans. After that, Seh began slowly falling for Hok. Since Cangzhen was being rebuilt, he has had connections to Hok, but just barely. He smirked at the idea of seeing Hok again.

_'Its time for a family reunion'_

-Lines!-

Hok chased after her little sister, GoJeen. GoJeen may have been grecaful, but Hok was practically floating on air. GoJeen had tripped over a tree green snake. Hoks eyes lit up when he saw that particular snake. _'SEH!' _Sure enough, the snake stared at her politely and stuck out its thin tail to reveal a tied piece of paper. Hok gently untied the piece of paper and looked around. Hoks body tensed and she reached into the bush next to her. She gently pulled out a small gray mouse, and handed it to the old snake. The snake looked at it avidly, then lashed out to it, swallowing it. GoJeen, watching this whole time, made a disgusted face while Hok giggled as she shook her shoulder-length brown hair.

Hok untied the piece of paper. Silent moments passed as Hoks dark brown eyes moved back and forth. For a moment, she set down the paper and grinned. _'Its about time!' _And she zoomed to her home._  
><em>

-Lines are good for you!-

Fu wearily sat down on a log, almost falling asleep on contact. His father had tried to push him to his limits, but Fu was able to maintain. He stared half-lidded at the navy sky. A familiar bird flew above Fu. Fu shot open his eyelids and raced towards the long-legged, sharp-eyed bird. he crane glared at Fu and held out its log, bony leg. Fu tried to untie the note, but was failing horribly. The bird tilted it head and pulled a string of the knot, halfway untying it. Fu grumbled a thanks and untied the rest. His tired eyes only read the keywords of the small note. The last thought that passed through his mind was _'AWESOME!' _before he fell in a deep sleep.

-LINES-

Malao ate his last mushroom and stretched on his sleeping mat. His half-braid poked at his back. He just giggled and relaxed. Unfortunately he wasn't able to, for he felt a familiar pair of eyes on him. He glanced around. He caught a pair of golden, dilated eyes east of him. He giggled and knew it was his old pal from his monk-hood days. The majestic Tiger cub Malao remembered Fu taking care of jumped out of the bushes. The slight yellowing of the paper stood out from the orange and black from said tiger. Malao easily leaped up and slid the note from the grown tigers tail. The tiger growled and strutted away.

Malao stretched on his sleeping mat and read the note. _'BOOYAH! WE ARE BACK IN BUSINESS!_'

-L-I-N-E-

Huanghou sat at the entrance of Cangzhen alongside her husband. Today was the expected day that the Five ancestors were reuniting. Huanghou shakily grasped her husbands hand and buried her face in his arm. She felt his hand reach over and cradle her head. Huanghou usually wasn't one to ask for help, but unfortunately she was outmatched.

Long felt his wife tense up. He smirk widely and chuckled. "Hey guys!," He yelled. "Okay, guys the gig is up!," He heard Hok yell. He started laughing when Malao fell out of a tree, Fu land on top of him, Seh knock him down and stand on top of him, and Hok walk behind Seh, flip him over her shoulder, and put her foot on him in a gesture of victory.

Huanghou giggled and stepped forward. "Hello, everyone. I am Huanghou, the wife of Long, it is nice to meet you." She opened her eyes (they were closed during this time) and smiled. Seh stepped up and reached to guide her hand to his, but to his surprised, she grabbed his hand and shook it without haste. "Excuse me, But you will find that I am quite a skilled person, so you don't need to help me."

Her smile was quite menacingly innocent. _'Its good to see you guys again,' _Long thought. "I hope you guys are prepared for a challenge. You only have 2 to train, but they are a handful.," Long said and prayed that they didn't come down and strike him. "Good god, two more Malaos.," everyone else but Long, Huanghou, and Malao muttered.

Footsteps rang throughout the hallway. The former monks looked up, Long smirked and Huanghou smiled. Her mind counted down _'5...4...3...2...1-' _"DADDY! MOMMY!," two girls said simultaneously. They raced down the hall and grabbed their parents arms. The one hanging on Long's arms was tall, had long brown hair in a crown braid, wore a bright purple robe, and had brown eyes, thin lips and her moms nose. The one on Huanghou's arm was short, muscular, had short brown hair, wore a blue mid-sleeved robe, had the face of a warrior and was blind like her mother. Malao, Hok, Seh, and Fu looked wide-eyed at the children. The taller one glared at all of them. "What are you looking at?," she snapped. Fu laughed and said ,"You of course, little one." The taller one put the same menacingly sweet smile her mom did to Seh, reached into the folds of her robe, and threw out a sharp hand fan. Fu ducked it, but just barely. _'How old is this girl? and she can do THAT?,' _Seh thought.

Hok glanced at the second child. She was still buried in her mothers arm, blushing red. _'I wonder what this one can do...?' _Malao stepped up to the smaller child and held out his hand. "Hi, little one. My name is Malao. What's yours?," He said quietly in a polite voice. The little girl peeked out of her mothers robe and locked eyes with Malao. She reached her hand out to his and said politely "My name is Bainfu. You are my master. you will teach me stamina and unpredictability. I can tell.," she said bluntly. Hok smirked at the younger child's antics_. 'So, we have a observant one. She looks more like a fighter. I guess you can't judge a book by its cover.,' _Hok thought.

Hok stepped forward. "My name is Hok. I am also your master.," Bainfu glanced at Hok and grunted, and the taller one looked Hok up and down and glomped her. "HIIIIIII MY NAME IS ZHIZHU! BUT PEOPLE CALL ME Z! I LIKE YOUUUUUUUUUU!," Zhizhu said. Hoks eyes widened while Fu laughed. Bainfu walked up to Fu. "You shouldn't talk back to Zhizhu. Shes strong.," she said as she grabbed his hand. "I am Bainfu. Don't expect me to hold Zhizhu down. Shes stronger then me."

Zhizhu grabbed Hoks hand and walked down next to Seh. She let go of Hoks hand and circled Seh. Seh eyed the little girl with caution. Her deep pointed eyes were searching for something. As if she found what she was looking for, she pounced on Sehs back and nearly strangled him in a hug. "HIIIIII! I LIKE YOU TOOOOOOOOO! I AM ZHIZHU!," Zhizhu said with a smile that nearly cracked her face in half.

Oh yes, Training these 2 will be difficult.


	2. Spider Vs Bat

**SECOND CHAPTER, BITCHES! ;D! A HUGE THANK YOU TO WOLFSUMMONER93! YOU ARE AWESOME!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I SHALL NEVER OWN THE FIVE ANCESTORS! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I DRUG JEFF STONE!**

Seh woke up with a throbbing headache. He looked around and saw the old sleeping quarters he slept in as a kid._ 'So, it wasn't a dream after all...' _He thought back to the little girls he met the night before. Bainfu was the respectable one, silent, graceful, and observant. Zhizhu was strong, fast, and powerful. She seemed to tke a liking to Hok and him. Seh smirked. Maybe Zhizhu can help him win over Hoks heart.

(A/N: Seh, you naughty, naughty boy)

-|_ | |\| 3-

Huanghou stood above the stove, cooking breakfast. She felt very familiar footsteps coming down the hallways. Two sets of brown hair raced around the kitchen in a flurry of red and black. They vanished as quickly as they appeared, then a large **BANG! **sounded out, and then a pained moan. _'how strange,' _Huanghou thought _,'neither one of them sound like that.' _She turned down the temperature on the stove and wiped her hands on the nearest rag, then walked out of the kitchen. She bumped into someone at the kitchen exit, a very short someone.

"Hey Huanghou!,"Malao said ," How do we get Zhizhu off of Fu?"

Huanghou's empty eyes flashed around and she just said plainly, "Get Bainfu to talk."

O/_\O "ARE YOU SERIOUS?," Malao yelled, "SHES DOING THIS BECAUSE HER SISTER WON'T TALK?"

"No!," Huanghou said, putting her hands on her hips, "Shes just bored!" and with that, back to the kitchen she stomped.

"Oh, so that's where Zhizhu gets her attitude."

At the scene, Zhizhu was sitting on Fu's shoulders, whacking him in the back of the head with a fan, and throwing her weight around, making him slightly off balance. Hok was giggling, Malao was talking with Huanghou, Long was staring Wide-eyed at his daughters antics, and Seh was smirking. Bainfu walked in with a bandage on her arm(From earlier antics), wearing a red robe with form fitting sleeves, so her sleeves rippled and bulged as she folded her arms. Her blank eyes scanned the area and she turned to the nearest chi source, Which happened to be her dad, and said "What the heck is going on?"

"Your sister is at it again.," Long said, folding his own arms ,"Fu said how abnormal she is."

"Big mistake.," Bainfu stated as she walked over to Fu and kicked him in the knee.

"OOF!," was all Fu said as he fell over.

Zhizhu did an impressive jump before she was about to fall over too. She straightened her black short sleeved robe, ran her fingers through her long brown hair that reached her waist, blew her long bangs out of her face, and hugged her sister.

"THANKS SIS!," she yelled. Bainfu winced

_Line_

After breakfast, Long rounded up everyone for training.

"First up!," He annouced,"Is sparring. Not only will my daughters battle each other, You guys will battle each other.,"He gestured to the four other monks.

"First up! Zhizhu -" **BOOM!**

"LETS GET STARTED!," Zhizhu shouted as she landed on Fu's unconscious self.

"Hn." Bainfu grunted and jumped into the ring.

"Ready... BEGIN!," Their father gave them the go-ahead. Zhizhu reached into the stash of her robe while Bainfu stared at her sister, blinking. Zhizhu pulled out her blade fan and threw it at her sister. Bainfu's ears twitched and she stepped aside. Bainfu reached into her own robe and pulled out a long, thin sword, then charged at her sister. Zhizhu got a hold on another slightly bigger blade fan and charged at her sister too.

_**CLING!**_ Their blades collided. As they both pushed, sparks flew. Bainfu took this chance to do a low roundhouse kick, knocking Zhizhu down. Zhizhu grabbed Bainfu's ankle and flipped her over. Bainfu flipped back on her feet, while Zhizhu went to collect her fans. Zhizhu folded the fans and stuck them back in the stash of her robe and took a fighting stance. Bainfu collected her sword and took a different stance.

Zhizhu's stance was built for climb and strike attacks, while Bainfu's stance was full of grace, defensive, and comeback attacks. The four monks noted their stances and their attacks. Zhizhu jumped, climbed on the stone pillar, twisted and flew at her sister. Bainfu grabbed her sisters ankle and threw her to the wall. Zhizhu barely had time to regain her balance as she jumped from the wall, and landed onto her sister. The soft spot of Zhizhu's head hit the bone of Bainfu's angular chin and knocked her unconscious. Bainfu's lower jaw hit her upper jaw, sending vibrations throughout her skull, making her dizzy. She was still the last one standing, though.

Long walked into the ring, and held up his daughters arm,"Bainfu wins!" The others in the room clapped. Fu yelled "OWNED!"

"Next up," Long announced, "Seh vs. Hok!"

Seh's eyes widened. Hok giggled. This is gonna be interesting.


	3. Doubled

**ITS HIWA~! :D AND I AM NOW 14! BWAHAHAHA! :D Ok, I just pulled this battle out of my ear. Literally. My sister freaked out and kicked me. Jk. XD**

**To WolfSummoner93: You can call me Hiwa, Kitty, or CPBFH (Crazy psycho bish from hell) And Yes, Fu needs to be REALLY pushed around. Thats why I created Zhizhu. XD**

**Disclaimer: I only own Huanghou and the twins. The rest is Jeff Stone's.**

** _**Line_

Hok gracefully jumped into the ring. Zhizhu woke up, walked up behind Seh and smacked him hard on the back. "GO GET HER!," Zhizhu yelled. Zhizhu then smirked and threw Seh in the ring. Bainfu followed her sisters Chi movements and giggled. They high fived. Long stared wide-eyed at his daughters.

_'I guess they don't stay children for long.,'_ He thought. He turned back to the battlers. Hok was stretching and Seh was just staring. Long turned back to his giggling daughters and looked at the battlers again. He figured out what they were trying to do. _'I got to admit, they are good matchmakers.' _He smirked, _'they are definitatley their mothers daughters.' _

"Ready... Begin!," Long gave them the go. Hok positioned in a crane style stance, Whilst Seh brought out his snake-head fists. Hok kicked out to Seh's stomach, which he barely escaped. He turned and grabbed onto her leg, fighting back a blush. Hok's other leg kicked up, getting Seh in the nose. He retreated and held onto his nose and Hok somersaulted backwards. Hok, deciding she had the upper hand, reached to do another roundhouse kick.

Seh grabbed onto her ankle and flipped her over, making her land on her stomach. Hok's breath flew halfway out of her. She dizzily got up. Seh stuck out the first two of his fingers on each of his hand and hit a few pressure points on Hok's arms, back, and legs. Hok landed a few kicks in the struggle, but went limp and fell to the ground.

-lInE-

Long looked at his daughters and saw them whispering.

"I can't believe he was able to touch her without blushing as red as a tomato." Zhizhu whispered.

"He may have not been blushing, but his heart rate was up." Bainfu whispered.

Long walked up to his daughters,"What are you two up to?"

_'OH,'_ Zhizhu thought

_'Crap.,' _Bainfu thought.

"Nothing daddy!," They sang, putting on their best 'I'm an oh-so-sweet angel' faces. Long didn't buy it. He personally knew that while these two were practicly opposites, they have been partners in crime since birth. He heard a faint _Thump! _and saw Hok on the floor. He walked over to Seh, glancing at his daughters with an 'I'm gonna get it out of you sooner or later so you might as well fess up' face. He raised Seh's arm and announced, "The winner of this match, Seh." Seh glanced at Hok on the floor and went to help her up.

Zhizhu appeared at Fu's side and held out her hand. "Pay up, Pussycat.," She ordered, her free hand on her hip and her long foot tapping. He reached into the pouch of his stash and pulled out five gold coins and gave them to Zhizhu. She put them in her own pouch of her stash.

"Nice doing buisness with you, Stripes!," She said as she pranced to her sister.

"Wow Fu, you are whipped by a 11 year-old girl," Malao commented and giggled when Fu glared at him.

"Next up!," Long announced,"Is Fu vs. Malao."

(_A/N: I would end this here, but this is just too much fun!_)

Seh helped HoK out of the ring, supporting her right side. Malao grinned and took the left side of the ring. Zhizhu and Bainfu sneaked up behind our favorite tiger-fighter and pushed him into the ring. He fell flat on his face. He turned and glared at the girls, who sweetly smiled and waved at him.

He stood up, cracked his knuckles, and walked over near Malao. Malao faked a scared face and giggled. Long quirked a brow, "BEGIN!"

Malao pulled out his short stick and ran towards Fu. Fu's muscles tensed when Malao landed on his shoulders. Fu's hands flew up and grabbed Malao's ankles. Malao shrieked, and tried to get out. Fu threw Malao against the wall. Malao bounded off the wall and jumped pillar to pillar. Fu followed Malaos movements, then when He stopped, Fu ran towards the monkey-style master. Malao smirked, and as quick as he can, appeared behind Fu. When Fu lifted his right leg, Malao kicked it, locking the knee, then put the short stick to Fus throat, and leaned back. Malao stayed strong against Fu's struggling. Fu's body went limp, and Malao got off and poked Fu with his stick. Fu's unconscious body teetered and fell over.

Just for great measures, Malao stuck one of his feet under Fu's nose and wiggled his toes. Fu didn't move. Definitely unconscious. Zhizhu yelled, "OWNED!" Bainfu giggled with Malao. Zhizhu walked over to Fu, and poked him in the head with her blade fan. "Poke...Poke...POKE!," Zhizhu said. It was just the Seh walked in. The twins looked at Seh, looked at each other, and quirked a brow.

Seh had some explaining to do.

**YEAH! DOUBLE TEAMED! ;O! I 3 my OC twins. When I am old enough, I should adopt twins and raise them to be like these 2. XD **

**Dedicated to WolfSummoner93**

**HiWa~3  
><strong>


	4. Thoughts and a surprise

**Boo! XD ok, in this chappy, we have a one-sided SehxHok ordeal! If I get reviews from someone OTHER then WolfSummoner93 (You gotta love her! She is awesome!) I WILL MAKE AN ENTIRE CHAPTER ON SEH X HOK! ALSO! Things get... Crazy with Zhizhu and Fu. . ... . Zhizhu has the element of SURPRISE! :P Lol.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, You no sue.**

** O.O LINE O.O**

Seh walked down the hallway with Hok in his arms, bridal style. He had gotten directions to Hok's room from Huanghou, who was in the kitchen. Huanghou said, waving her knife to get a point across,"No funny business, Got that? There are children here." Seh sighed. _'So, that's where Zhizhu gets her mouth,' _Seh thought. He finally reached Hok's door, which was painted a dark blue. He shifted Hok in his arms to open the door.

Hok's room was a sky blue with dancing cranes on the walls. The artwork was extravagant, and the brightness of the blue walls contrasted with Hok's dark blue bed. Seh laid down Hok on her silk bed, and glanced down at her. Hok was like his best friend when they grew up together at Cangzhen. She was logical, graceful, and strong. unable to resist temptaion, Seh gave her a quick peck on her cherry red lips and slipped out the door.

**(A/N: HAHA! NAUGHTY SEH! I SHALL PUNISH YOU! :3 No taking advantage of Hok! ESPECIALLY WHEN SHES UNCONCIOUS!) **

** . ... . LINEZ! . ... . **

Soon after Hok awoke, all eight of the household members sat down at the banquet table for a hearty lunch. Huanghou made mushroom soup, buns, and fruit salad. Zhizhu, who hated fruit salad, was throwing it at Fu everytime her wasn't looking. Bainfu, who loved fruit salad, was practiclly raping her friut salad. Seh couldn't look at Hok without blushing. Long and Huanghou glanced at Malao, who was practiclly raping his fruit salad too. Hok was happily nibbling on a bun, making conversation with Huanghou.

Zhizhu kicked Bainfu's foot under the table, then pointed her toes toward Seh. She nudged Bainfu again, and pointed her toes toward Hok. They shared a knowing glance, with Identical smirks. Long looked at his daughters and raised a brow. They were as unpredictable as their mother, Malao, and Seh combined. He would never know what they were thinking.

Huanghou, on the other hand, knew EXACTLY what her daughters were up to. She began to smirk too. She winked at Zhizhu. She and Bainfu giggled at the same time. No matter how much these two were different, they had a strong connection. Zhizhu threw another piece of fruit at Fu, which hit him in the eye. Zhizhu giggled and ran with Fu on her tail.

Huanghou and Long sighed. They had an announcement to make, and they needed everyone there. Soon there was a **BANG!, **then a **BOOM!, **and finally a **POP!. **Zhizhu came in on Fus shoulder, looking proud. Huanghou sighed. Better now than ever. She sat up in her chair, pulling up Long too.

"Everyone," She started, "Long and I have an announcement to make."

Long cleared his throat, "This is especially for Zhizhu and Bainfu." The two girls looked up.

Huanghou took a deep breath and said,"Girls, I am having a baby."

All you saw of the twins were eyes like saucers and a loud **THUMP! **on the floor.

**(A/N: Weren't expecting that, weren't ya? Haha!)**

**:D LINES! :D**

Huanghou looked at her training daughters with pride. She slowly rubbed her slowly swelling stomach. She watched Zhizhu bound off of the pillars, practicing her circular evasion tactics on Malao. She glanced at Bainfu, who was throwing heavy handed blows at Fu. Once the twins got over the initial shock, they wanted to kick training up a notch. They promised to protect their little sibling, no matter the cost. Huanghou smiled and thought _'I hope you turn out to be like your sisters, little one.' _She left in a flurry of bright green silk.

Zhizhu called break to catch her breath. Her yellow silk robe stuck to her damp skin. She looked at her slightly younger sister, landing heavy handed blows on Fu with grace to spare. Her blue silk robe was snapping with every quick strike. Zhizhu sighed. She was proud of having her sister, so much that she couldn't help but be jealous. Bainfu was calm. graceful, cute, and independent. Things Zhizhu wish she was. Zhizhu reached into the folds of her robe and felt the heiress necklace that she,since she was the firstborn, was required to wear. Zhizhu smiled. She knew what she was getting Bainfu for her birthday.

**(A/N: Yes, Zhizhu loves her little sister very much)**

**:P LinE :P**

Seh looked down from the top balcony on the girls training, But his mind was on Hok. So far, she hadn't figured out what he did the day before. He was sort of glad for that, but he felt he just ruined a pure soul. But then he remembered something. Tsung had Hok alone when she was at Shaolin**. **And one time, Seh had sensed Ying's chi on Hok when he became blind. And if they didn't touch her, then Charles may have. If he did, Seh was glad that Charles had died of disease.

**(A/N: I KNOW CHARLES DIDN'T REALLY DIE, BUT HE DOES IN MY STORY! DON'T LIKE, GO AHEAD AND BITCH!)**

Hok was in the balcony across her former best friend. She had noticed Seh was unusually off his rocker. Knowing this, she suspected that he had a new secret. Hok grinned. She had to find this out.

**-_-_-LIne-_-_-**

**AND CUT! OK, I AM NOT UPDATING TIL SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES WOLFSUMMONER93 REVIEWS! AND A VOTE! Should I make the next chapter a Seh x Hok Songfic (and tell me the song) or should I torture Seh? TELL MEH!**

**Loves and Huggles,**

**HiWa~!  
><strong>


	5. The Twins of Fate

**Its HiWa and Auburn~! ON REQUEST AND PERSUASION OF WOLF'S PUPPY DOG EYES, CHAPTER 5! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY, WOLF! Plus, we rolled dice on the Seh x Hok vs. Torturing Seh, and you'll see what happens. X3 **

**Disclaimer: -checks piggy bank, to find dust- ARE YOU CEREAL? I DON'T OWN CRAP!  
><strong>

~-_..._-~

Hok stood behind Seh on the balcony. She sneaked up behind him to where her mouth was just behind his ear. She felt him shiver and smirked. "BOO!," She shouted. Seh only flinched. She frowned.

"Whats wrong, Seh? You seem tense...," Hok asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"Ehhh... errr... Nothing?," Seh hastily replied. Hok's eyes seemed to narrow in a Seh-like way.

"Tell. Me.," She growled. Seh's eyes widened in surprised. But then again, Hok was always stubborn.

"What if... well, maybe...I... err... kissed ...you?," Seh shifted uneasily. Hok laughed.

"You ... Kiss... Me?," She said between laughs. Seh seemed to relax, but he was a mess on the inside. _'What the heck is so funny?' _His mind yelled.

"I won't think that would be possible.," Hok said after her laughing fit. Seh scowled and stormed off. Little did they know about the small very pale sandy brown eyes that heard their conversation.

**(A/N: Where did SHE com from? The world will never know)**

~-_..._-~

(The next day, early morning)

Bainfu slowly walked down the hallways slowly. She counted her steps as her purple bedtime robe shifted around her small feet and looked for a certain _Chi _source. At the 16th step, she reached a bright yellow door with a Yang sign. She knocked a few times, and her sister's voice came through. She heard her sister groan and grumble, and stumble on to her door. The hinges creaked, and the door flew open with a **BANG!** Baifu giggled. Her sister probably looked like crap.

"Whatcha want, sis?," Zhizhu grumbled.

"Can I come in?," Bainfu asked, stifling a giggle.

Zhizhu groaned, "fine." and opened the door wider.

The room was dark, so Zhizhu lit her yellow candles. Everything in her room was yellow except for a few robes. She had swords on the wall, along with spears, staffs, Etc. All of them had yellow handles. Zhizhu laid down on her bed, and motioned Bainfu to sit on the yellow pillow by it. Bainfu tripped and stumbled, but reached the pillow.

"So, whats the news?," Zhizhu whispered.

Bainfu stared into space," Hok is naive, Seh said he kissed her or _Maybe_ he did.," She smirked and quirked a brow.

Zhizhu mirrored her sister. "Yeah, _Maybe_.," She giggled,"But how is she naive?"

"She didn't catch the hint. If she did, she denied it.," Bainfu sighed. Zhizhu sighed too.

They shared a devious smirk. "Looks like we have to kick it up a notch, don't we, my dear sweet sister o' mine?," Zhizhu asked.

"Yes, we do, my wonderful sassy sis.," Bainfu replied. They shared a high five and started to make plans.

~-_..._-~

(Later that morning)

Hok woke up to a banging at the door. She groaned and stumbled to the door. She opened it to see the twins smiling TOO sweetly.

"Uhhh... Good morning?," She greeted.

"Hok? Can _we _choose you're out fit today?," Zhizhu asked with a smile that nearly cracked her face in for peices.

"HUH?," was all Hok said before the girls glomped her. For 20 minutes, she was tortured with silk and lotions before Zhizhu gasped, whispered to her sister, and Bainfu gasped.

"HOK! YOU LOOK SO !" They said in unison as they glomped her again. Hok turned around and swore that the girl in the mirror wasn't her. It was a simple low-cut white robe that was a little snug on the chest, sleeveless over form fitting cloth capris. Her hair was pulled in a simple ponytail and had a braid on the side that was pinned next to her ear. The only jewelry she wore was her jade crane.

Zhizhu whispered to her sister. Hok turned around to see the twins matching smirks. _' Oh crap.,'_ She thought, _' 5...4...3...2...1-' " _TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" They dragged her out of the room and down the hall.

~-_..._-~

(At Breakfast (( A/N: Oh god)) )

Long was sitting next to his wife, eating a bowl of _Seefan_ when he saw 3 heads of brown hair, one being dragged by the other 2. His eyebrows flew up to hairline when he saw what Hok was wearing and the smirks on his daughters faces. Huanghou smirked herself. Though temporary, for his daughters raced down the hallway. Bainfu yanked open the red door, and Zhizhu literally kicked down the orange door. There was a faint deep scream, voices yelling, and a few** 'BANGS!'**, and a large groan. Bainfu came out of the room with a wore out Malao on her shoulders, While Zhizhu came out of the room dragging an unconscious Fu.

Once everyone was sat down, Bainfu and Zhizhu smirked and raced towards a green door. Zhizhu kicked open the door, some yelling was heard. Then a moment of silence, then feet scurrying out. Bainfu and Zhizhu had an arm each**, **dragging Seh out of his room. (It was a struggle, but they managed by Zhizhu threatening to gouge his eyes out.) The only spot at the table was next to Hok, so Seh sat down. When he looked over and saw what Hok was wearing, He turned red-faced and had to hold on to the table. He looked around the table to see everyone eating, and the twins and Huanghou smirking.

"Soooo... Seh... You re going to be working with Hok today...," Huanghou stated calmly, but with a evil smirk on her beautiful face. Seh only turned redder.

"YEAH! And we are going to learn close range combat! WOO!," cheered Zhizhu. Bainfu only smirked wider. Seh gulped. Hok shrugged.

~-_..._-~

(At Training!)

Seh was REALLY having a hard time concentrating (which was VERY rare). Every time Hok and him showed the twins a trick, those devilish twins would have Hok and him demonstrate on each other. Every time their skin touched, or her chest grazed him, he would try and beat the blush down (Which he failed most of the time) and continue, and Zhizhu and Bainfu (especially Bainfu) would smirk.

He had a feeling those two were up to something.

~-_..._-~

**CUT! BWAHAHA! LOVE IT? YAY! HATE IT? -BEEP- YOU! HAHA! I RULE! and Auburn left. :/ Eh, this was still awesome! AND ALSO! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **

**Loves and Huggles,**

**HiWa~!  
><strong>


	6. Plan 2 and Operation: Improv!

**HAPPY EASTER! Its raining over here though. =/ but hey! I HAVE A CHOCOLATE BUNNEH! MWAHAHAHA! xD**

**Disclaimer: I only rent out the library books.**

(:-_-:)

Long forgot how dangerous his wife was when she was pregnant. She had mood swings by the hour and unusual cravings. And it was even worse, because he could sense the scheming his daughters have been up to. It was hard to keep his wife happy, and his daughters were being troublesome. He didn't want to anger any of them, cause even with his skill, it would be hard to face a heavy-hand fighting Bainfu, and the Sharp, pinpoint accuracy weapon wielding duo of Zhizhu and Huanghou. He sighed. Four months to go.

(A/N: Poor long xD)

(:-_-:)

Seh couldn't shake off the feeling of _Chi _nearby and eyes burning holes through him. He was walking back to the temple after taking care of his...uh *ahem*... Problem that was cause from training with Hok today in the forest. He felt he was getting closer to it. He heard a rustling in the bushes. His head snapped around to the noise, and he looked through the bush. He eyes met blackness. He shrugged it off and walked through the temple doors. Little did he see the long brown ponytail streaming out of the small bush. Dark brown eyes snapped open and thin lips smirked.

(A/N: THEY ARE EVERYWHERE! OMG!)

(:-_-:)

Zhizhu stumbled ungracefully down the hallway, trying to get the leaves out of her long, thick hair, but failing badly. _' Screw it!,' _She thought _'I will just cut it!' _She flattened herself against the wall when she reached the hallway she was looking for. She tumbled down the hallway and stopped in front of a dark purple door with a Yin sign on it. She knocked silently, and waited. She heard feet hitting the ground, and the door creaked open. A pale sandy brown eye peeked out. "Yes, sister?," A sweet voice asked.

"New news!," Zhizhu said, then giggled. Bainfu giggled too.

"Come in!," Bainfu said. Zhizhu looked around the hallways and slipped inside the door. Unlike Zhizhu, Bainfu's room was purple with purple punching bags and dummies hanging on her ceiling. Her bed was actually a bar on the wall that she would hang off of. Her pillow was on her wall and her blanket had to be buttoned to the wall. Bainfu was like her namesake in many ways.

Zhizhu sat on the purple tile floor. She shivered. Bainfu climbed up her latter, and hung upside down on her bed. "So, whats the news?," she asked.

Zhizhu giggled and said, "Seh took too much time coming home."

Bainfu's eyes widened and she giggled,"What do you think he was doing?"

Zhizhu stifled a giggle and sang,"I don't want to know~"Bainfu stifled a giggle and shared glances with her sister. They couldn't help it, and busted out laughing.

"Ok...- pant- Let's -cough- work on -gasp, pant- Seh -cough, cough-," Zhizhu breathed out. Bainfu nodded wildly.

(A/N: the twins strike again! Bwahahaha!)

(:-_-:)

Seh woke up from screaming. _'Fu must've made fun of Zhizhu again,' _He thought. But actually, some merchants were in the area and the girls were fighting to get there before the other. Bainfu eventually was able to make it out the door before her stumbling sister. Long sighed as Huanghou limped out the door too. Girls and their shopping obsessions.

5 minutes later everyone walked out the door to see Bainfu sitting on a rock, rummaging through a purple silk bag, Zhizhu bargaining, meaning yelling at the what looked the merchant's son, waving around a blade fan to get her point, and Huanghou doing the same but with a sharp knife. Bainfu took out a bundle of black silk and threw it at Seh. "There you go, Hotshot," she said as she passed by, silk bag over her shoulder. Seh unraveled the bundle and saw a VERY low cut robe with a note that said, "Wear this for strolling through the village today! ;D The twins."

He shrugged and went to try it on.

(:-_-:)

Once Zhizhu and Huanghou were done bargaining, Zhizhu threw a teal robe at Hok that had the same note as Seh's robe. Its long sleeves pooled around the hands and it had cranes along the bottom. Hok also shrugged and went to go put them on.

It was a Sunday, so everyone was outside in the village, eating and quarreling every now and then. Sehs robe revealed his six pack, which made every young woman either blushing or batting their eyelashes in invitation. Hok seemed to glare at every girl that did this, but didn't do much else. Zhizhu quirked an eyebrow. Hoks robe revealed a little TOO much chest then anticipated, and was form-fitting. This had every young man in the village tripping over each other to capture her attention. Hok, able to sense this, politely declined them, which made them even more determined.

Seh had to beat them away, while trying to fight his own feelings. Long and Huanghou were praised upon by the old ladies for the new baby. the twins were wandering the town, turning heads of the boys their age. Zhizhu , with the permission of their parents, cut her long hair to mid-neck in layers. Her hair framed her face and brought out her large brown eyes. Bainfu was at the village's main square, hanging out with a group of boys.(Long kept a close eye on her)

At the end of the day, candles the village were lit among a bridge in the middle of the village. The stars were very bright. Zhizhu and Bainfu noticed this and smirked. Time for an Improv plan.

(:-_-:)

Seh walked on the bridge and leaned against the railing. The candle light reflected off the water underneath. He sensed a familiar _chi_ nearby and traced it to a thin, teal outlined figure. She leaned against the railing and laid her head down on her arms. "So," She began,"Had fun?"

"Yes,"He simply said.

"A lot of girls were after you. Bainfu is beating them off right now," Hok said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Seh's eyes widened. Hok pointed to her left. Seh looked over her shoulder and saw Bainfu waving a lit torch around like fighting off an animal. Sehs eyes widened and he looked to the right. There he saw Zhizhu with a giant blade fan, wavering off fanboys of Hok.

"Looks like a lot of boys are after you.," He gulped.

"Don't worry about them, I have my eyes on someone else," She sighed. Seh's narrow eyes went narrower.

"Who?," He growled.

"I...I can't say, he might not like me back," She said sadly.

Seh took Hok's face in his hand. "Who wouldn't like you? You're smart, strong, calm, and-," He was cut off with her lips. Her full lips touched his for a few seconds, then she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She ran off into the night. Seh didn't move, for he was stunned. Paralyzed. What ever you may call it, he didn't move. He sighed and hit his head against the railing. He felt stupid.

(Behind the bushes nearby)

A blue-eyed, dirty blond haired girl sat with our favorite twins on the ground. She was wearing pants that had straps that she called _Overalls _with a dark blue shirt. Her honey and mud colored hair was in pigtails. She sucked happily on a blueberry lolipop.

"Ok, Pay up, girls!," She said. Zhizhu handed her a handful of coins.

"Looks like you thing or two about romance after all, Elizabeth.," Bainfu said.

"Of course I do, I do have older siblings," Elizabeth bragged.

The twins sweat dropped.

**(:-_-:) **

**Love it? HAHA! :P My friend Elizabeth wanted in a fic, so VOILA! I hope shes happy. And Auburn didn't help at all, I did this on my own. And Auburn says I don't have a romantic bone in my body. HA! I bet shes proud. :P**

**REVIEW! :3  
><strong>


	7. Bainfu's Crackdown & 81

**Ok, THIS CAME TO ME IN A DREAM! THIS CHAPTER IS CALLED "Bainfu's Crackdown & 8+1"**

**Btw, THANKS FOR ALL THE HITS AND VIEWS! THEY ARE WELL-APPRECIATED! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Five Ancestors, Zhizhu and Bainfu would be in there.**

* * *

><p>The next 3 and a half months were hectic. Seh tried to hunt down Hok, who was avoiding him. During breakfast one day, Zhizhu was quiter, and Bainfu's blind eyes were darting back and forth between Seh and Hok. Zhizhu felt the tension from Hok, who was turning a dark red, as been the usual. Bainfu was able to feel Seh's racing heartbeat, also as usual,and smirked. Zhizhu quirked a brow at her minute-younger sister. Bainfu grinned. Annnnnnnnd there was Zhizhus evil smile.<p>

Though training that day was with Malao and Fu, Bainfu excused herself to help her mother do dishes. Zhizhu was left to distract Fu and Malao in her own way. Meaning, She was torturing Fu to the point where he was screaming like a girl, leaving Malao laughing like a crazed lunatic. Yep, leave it to Zhizhu to distract the Ding-dong duo.

* * *

><p>Bainfu, on the other hand, finished early, and was hunting down Hok. She slowed her heartbeat and heightened her other senses. She heard a faint humming from a hummingbird, the faint smell of the nearby village, and the feel of ants moving across the gates. She soon felt the grinding of rocks, heard a faint voice, and smelt a faint smell of chlorophyll. Hok was in her room, singing and grinding herbs. Bainfu looked in Hok's direction and leaped onto a nearby branch, hanging upside down. She twisted her small, muscular body as she launched her weight off the branch and glided to Hok's balcony, looking truly like a bat with her dark brown robe.<p>

She banged on Hok's balcony door and smirked when she felt her jump. Hok glared at Bainfu through the wood while she laughed. Hok stomped over to the door and swung it open. Bainfu smiled sweetly at her, "Can I come in?"

Hok knew there was something else to that smile, "S-sure..."

Once inside, Bainfu turned to Hok and glomped her. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU KISS THE GUY WHO LIKES YOU ENOUGH TO FIGHT OFF YOUR FANBOYS AND RUN AWAY, LEAVING HIM THERE! WHAT THE FREAK?," Bainfu yelled as she dropped her cool-girl facade, showing her inner Zhizhu. And to be honest, she made a better Zhizhu then Zhizhu herself. It freaked Hok out!

"H-he L-l-l-loves me? W-what?," Hok managed to gulp. Bainfu sweat dropped and tuck rolled off of her only female teacher.

"Of course," Bainfu began as she dusted her self off, Back to her cool-twin mode," Have you not seen the way he looks at you? I have seen them and I am _BLIND!_"

"Well, As you can tell, I am not one to notice that!," Hok retorted. Bainfu sweat dropped and grabbed Hok by her robe, dragging her out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?"Hok asked, scared by Bainfu's evil smirk. Bainfu's smirk grew wider.

"Oh, You'll see.," was all she said as the door closed behind them.

* * *

><p>Both Hok and Bainfu heard Fu's powerful yelps through the closed training room door. And if Bainfu focused more of her <em>chi <em>in her ears, she could hear Malao nearly pass out from laughing. Hok mumbled how Zhizhu wasn't the one healing Fu, and how she had to do it. Bainfu paused at the door of the next buliding and heightened her senses again. She could feel a very faint beating of a heart, heard faint breathing, and smelt sweat. She also noticed one of the trees was a bit heavier then usual. She walked up to the tree, and folded her pinky and her fourth finger. She curved the other three fingers and struck the tree hard. Hok had made note of this particular fist. Bainfu heard something drop and heard a groan.

"Heya, Hot shot.," She said coolly. Hok was astonished. Seh's narrow eyes widened at Hok. He stumbled to his feet and coughed, fighting a blush. Bainfu leaned against a tree and looked at her nails _'5,4,3,2,1-' _Seh hugged Hok tightly. He whispered so quiet, Bainfu growled and heightened her hearing.

_'Hok, I-'_

_'I know, Seh'_

_'H-how?' _

_'That little lady devil'_

Seh glared at Bainfu for a moment while she giggled. She stopped bothering them. Turns out, She didn't need to, cause about 10 seconds later, they were in a full blown make out session. Bainfu coughed. They turned around and glared at her. "Dear me," She began,"Is it already time for lunch?" Then she sped off.

Seh turned back to Hok. "Shall we?," He said as he held his arm out. Hok turned a beautiful shade of rose and took his arm. Seh gave her a quick peck on the lips and they headed towards the Dining hall.

* * *

><p>Bainfu walked into the Training hall to find Fu knocked out on the floor, Malao passed out, and Zhizhu panting. "Mission -Pant- Complete?-Cough Cough-," Zhizhu rasped.<p>

"Of course," Bainu smirked. They high fived.

Zhizhu saw the new couple walking down the hall way. "I EXPECT BABY COUSINS SOON, SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL GET STARTED!," Zhizhu yelled. Her and Bainfu laughed as Hok turned red and fainted and Seh had to get a grip on the wall.

At lunch, Everyone was chattering happily. Fu was going on about how much his head hurt and was really trying to keep from attacking Zhizhu. Malao was grinning next to Fu. Seh and Hok sat together, feeding each other their lunch. Zhizhu and Bainfu were chatting about names for the up-and-coming baby. So far, Zhizhu only had thought of dangerous things, like Jishou (Thorny) for a girl and Jian Jian (Pointy) for a boy. Bainfu came up with cute names like Pengsong (Puffy) for a girl, and Yangguang (Sunlight) for a boy.

Thats when it happened.

Huanghou screamed loudly out of no where. Waves of pure muscle rippled throughout her. Long knew exactly what was going on. "EVERYONE EXCEPT HOK, LEAVE! THE BABY IS COMING!," He yelled. Bainfu and Zhizhu sped out the door to avoid seeing what was about to happen. The boys, except Long, ran out behind them. Hok stayed behind.

Bainfu and Zhizhu held each others hand as they waited to hear that it was safe to enter. After about two hours, a new scream rang out in the hallways. It was high pitched. Bainfu smirked and said, "Definitley a girl."

Zhizhu cheered. Malao said ,"Are they only good at producing girls?," which left him to be chased after by the twins. Fu and Seh both stifled grins.

Hok busted through the door, looking as pale as death. Seh rushed to her side. hok nodded towards the open door. The twins didn't have to be told twice. They were tripping over themselves, until Zhizhu tripped over her own foot and Bainfu gracefully glided over her. Zhizhu got back up and raced after her sister.

Zhizhu looked into the empty bowl that was a makeshift cradle, since she was Bainfu's eyes. The baby was small, had angular ears, small and narrow probably dark brown eyes, a small slightly upturned nose, already had lots of black hair, and had long and muscular limbs, and was snuggling the blanket Hok had Seh bring by earlier in the hour. Zhizhu whispered to Bainfu. Bainfu and Zhizhu both quirked a brow and smiled.

"MAO!," they said simultaneously. Long and Huanghou tiredly winced. Huanghou, However, smiled in approval before she fell into a deep sleep. Long grinned at his daughters who were smiling and practically smothering the baby with kisses. Fu and Malao were sitting back, watching the scene. Seh held Hok in his arms and was smiling. He grinned bigger. They were a family.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, Should I just call it quits here? Should I just do a training chapter for the last chapter? or should I do a time skip next chapter? Review and tell me. If you choose time skip, Choose an age for the twins. Oh, and "Mao" means "Cat" :3 <strong>

**Love and Huggles~**

**HiWa  
><strong>


	8. Three Years later and The Queens death

**A BIG THANK YOU TO MY NEWEST REVIEWER, NeoBainfu! WOOT! Sorry, WolfSummoner93, The idea you gave me was a bit...eh... Iffy with me, you understand right? :/**

**BUT ANYWAYS! This will suck MASSIVE popsicles because my neck hurts and I am barely surviving fatigue by eating Ramen. :3**

**Disclaimer: I only own my twins and Mao and Mangseh! x3**

* * *

><p>(Three years later)<p>

Fourteen year-old Bainfu hung upside down on a branch outside her sister, Mao's, room. She was bored, and her twin sister was out on an assassination mission. She sighed. Since Zhizhu gave up her heiress rights to Bainfu, she had been on mission after mission. Bainfu only saw her in training, meals, and when they were babysitting their sister Mao and their little "Cousin" Mangseh. Huanghou had died a year ago from scarlet fever. Long was still sad, but she could go to him whenever she needed advice. Seh and Hok were having another child on the way, Malao was busy goofing off with Fu most of the time.

Silently, Bainfu slipped into Mao's room. Mao was all about green. Green walls, green carpet, green pillows, green bed, the whole she-bag. Mao was out playing with Mangseh. Bainfu sighed and walked out of Mao's room. She turned for her room, wondering what Zhizhu was wondering right now.

* * *

><p>Zhizhu walked down the small and empty path leading back to Cangzhen. A heavy sack of gold jingled when she stepped. She sighed. Ever since her mother had died, Zhizhu was working overtime to make enough money for her family. So far, she had made enough to feed a family of four for three years.<p>

When Zhizhu could see the temple, She practically ran. So fast, she nearly rammed into the door. She collected herself and swung open the door.

"I'M HOME!," She announced her arrival. A three-year old with black hair and sharp, clever eyes nearly jumped on her. "SISSY!," The child-like voice rang out.

"Hey Mao, how are you doing?"

"Sis is being quiet again," The small girl mumbled.

"Yes, you know how she is.," Zhizhu said as she ruffled the little girls long hair. "Where is Mangseh?"

"He is with Aunty Hok and Uncle Seh."

"Oh."

"Sissy?"

"Yes?"

"How come you aren't here anymore?"

"Mao, sweety, I have been trying to make money, Ok?"

"But how come you can't take me with you?," Mao's sharp black eyes bore into Zhizhu's big dark brown ones.

Zhizhu sighed. This girl was much too smart for her age. "Because I don't want you to get hurt.," The older girl explained as she smoothed the toddlers leafy green robe. A familiar rhythm of footsteps sounded out. Zhizhu smirked. She pulled out a hook and some thick, clear wire and swung above the door. A figure in a deep purple robe appeared. Zhizhu smirked and jumped down. "BOO!"

Bainfu jumped and turned. She glared at the laughing figures. She recognized the one to the left and grinned. Bainfu glomped her slightly older sister. "OH MY BUDDAH!," Zhizhu screamed, surprised at her twins antics. Mao busted out laughing. Fu just so happened to turn around the corner at this time.

Zhizhu grinned. "OH PUSSYCAT! I'M HOME!" Fu's eyes widened and he ran around the corner. "OH CRAP!" Zhizhu yanked her wire from the ceiling and wrapped it around her wrist. As Fu turned around the corner, Zhizhu threw the hook to the ceiling and swung out of sight. **BOOM! **Mao and Bainfu cringed.

Zhizhu dragged back Fu and sat on his back. "What have you been up to, Kitten?," She asked with a smirk, "Have you been training my sisters? Or have you been goofing off again?" She glared on the last part.

"He's been goofing off!,"Mao annouced with a sweet smile. Fu sweat dropped.

Zhizhu smiled her mothers evilly sweet smile, "Oh, really~..."

* * *

><p>Long looked down from his room to his daughters. He felt his heart tighten when Zhizhu smiled her mothers infamous signature smile. Zhizhu seemed to take mostly after her haughty mother. Bainfu had some qualities that matched her mother, but took after Long for the most part. Mao was a perfect 5050 mixture, for that Long was grateful for.

Long remembered when he first met the ravishing Huanghou. She was a wanderer, never knowing where her feet might take her. They had met by accident, but it wasn't love at first sight. Long had originally saw her as too boyish, bold, and unable to know when she had gone too far. She had seen him as the type that she quoted "Has his chain whip up is butt." As fate would have it, they would keep running into each other, starting a new fight every time. It wasn't until she had saved his life from a group of ruthless thieves that he saw her true beauty.

She decided to travel with him, seeing as he needed all the help he could get if he wanted to rebuild the former Cangzhen temple. Eventually, they fell in love and married. The twins had been a surprise however. But, as again fate would have it, as soon as the girls grew up a bit, they were just as independent as their mother and helped finish up the building of Cangzhen. Huanghou once commented "You wanted help, You got it from your last peices of flesh and blood."

Huanghou had gotten Scarlet Fever two years ago. The way she was, she was headstrong enough that she was able to linger on for a year. The day she died, the sun lost a little bit of its shine and the moon didn't glow as brighter. It was almost as if the world was duller.

Then out of the blue, Zhizhu walked into his room one day and slammed her hand down on his desk, saying, "Listen, dad. I know with out mom, things seem to be coming to an end, but we have got to move on. Get some dignity and move on. If Mao is able to, you are." At this, Long smiled. It seemed that Huanghou's spirit seems to live on.

* * *

><p>A little boy with thick, dark brown hair and big but sharp eyes ran down the hall. His long legs went as fast as they could go. The muscles in his legs bulged as did the muscles in his arms. He let his inertia carry him the rest of the way down the hall and he sprinted around the corner. "MAO! MAO!," He shouted. Said little girl turned around, blinking. Mangshe stopped and blinked back.<p>

"Yes?," Mao responded.

"Its time for training!," Mangseh said as he grinned. Mao smiled back. Zhizhu halted the punches she was throwing at the now unconcious Fu. Bainfu turned toward the toddlers. Next thing, a sudden **_Whoosh!_** of air was heard and the twins dissapeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: The Crackdown on Training! Heads Up: Mangseh is only 10 months younger then Mao. Possible pairing? If I feel like it. XD<strong>

**Question: Should I make a pair of OC boys to couple up with the twins? o.O If so, give me names and personalities, along with which twin they should be with! I love hearing from people.**

**P.S. Can you PLEASE check out my other stories and review? D:**


	9. The Emperor's Visit

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! WolfSummoner, My unofficial helper, has been busy and I have been on other matters...**

**HOPEFULLY ALL MY READERS CAN FORGIVE ME! I have been lacking in self esteem since I don't get any reviews... T^ T**

**BUT ANYWAYS! In this chapter, I WILL INTRODUCE TWO BOYS! WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN! AND! In this story, since Long helped the Emperor, the Emperor visits him and considers the girls his nieces and Mangseh his nephew. :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 5 Ancestors.**

* * *

><p>A ray of light peeked through yellow curtains. A groan was heard. <em>THUMP! <em>Another groan.

"SISSY!," A four year old's voice rang out. Yet ANOTHER groan.

"What is it, Mao?," A groggy Zhizhu groaned. Mao had her long black hair into two buns on the top of her head. She wore a white robe with a paw print over her heart.

"COME ON! WE ARE RECEIVING MORE STUDENTS TODAY! AND THE EMPEROR IS COMING!," Mao squealed in delight. Zhizhu winced and got up.

"Ok, Ok ,I will be down in a minute," She rasped, running her fingers through her short dark brown hair. Mao giggled and ran out to wake up her other sister. Zhizhu groaned again and stood up. She stretched her sore muscles and marched to the closet. She slipped her pink robe off her long, thin body and went through all her formal clothes. She picked out a black robe with spider web designs on her torso. Deciding she didn't want to brush her hair, she just flipped her hair. She pulled on her shoes and marched out the door.

* * *

><p>Bainfu stood by the Cangzhen gates, waiting for her other family was decked out in a flowing silk robe with sleeves that draped over her arms, looking like bat wings. She fiddled with her long braid, bored. That was until her little sister's stong <em>Chi <em>rang out and appeared next to her.

During Bainfu's years of training, She came to realize that even though Bat-style masters had almost no _Chi_ whatsoever, They were better then Snake-style masters at detecting it. And What they didn't make up for sight and _Chi, _They made up for in brains, stamina, grace, and Strength.

Spider stylists like her sister, However, had a great amount of _Chi_. Zhizhu's _Chi _was top level. Spider stylists had to be tricky and cunning. They were also deadly. Bainfu couldn't deny Zhizhu was that, It was just that she could be a bit... less hyper.

Cat stylists, like Mao was to be one day, Were fast, agile, and flexible. Bainfu smiled. Mao was able to twist into the weirdest forms possible. She was also the fastest runner in the temple. Sometimes they even had to put up one of Zhizhu's traps to catch her, which it barely did.

Mao came out with Mangseh chasing after her. Mao squealed in laughter as she ran behind Bainfu. Mangseh smirked when Mao smiled at him from behind Bainfu's robe.

Hok and Seh were not far behind. Bainfu felt the extra _Chi _radiating from Hok's womb. She smiled. Hok was due in the next couple of months, and was proud to say that she was having a girl. Mangseh grumbled on how he wanted a brother, but was soon shut up when Mao glomped him in congratulations for having a sister. Bainfu smirked. It was funny how Mangseh can be bended to Mao's will with just one bright smile, or a simple pout.

Fu ran out of the temple, chasing a grinning Malao. Bainfu sweat dropped. _Idiots..._

Zhizhu finally marched out of the temple, an Iron-clad grip on her father. She smiled when she saw the rainbow that she considered her family. Hok looked beautiful in her cherry red dress that flowed beyond her swollen stomach. Seh stood proudly next to her with a simple dark blue robe on. Mangseh, being hugged by Mao's iron grip, was wearing a gray robe with a snake skin for a sash. Fu sat down, anting in a dark orange rob with black stripes that Zhizhu added for a joke one time. Malao stood next to Bainfu in a tan robe that made his skin look darker. Long wore a dark purple robe.

Heavy footsteps rang in the distance. Everyone stood straight at attention. The footsteps got closer, and Long opened the heavy gate door. A caravan of soldiers flowed into the gates. A bright silk tent was brought in and set down. The group of monks kneeled, _Kowtowing_. The silk curtains opened, and a voice said "You can rise now."

The Emperor stepped out of the tent. He smiled at the little ones and held out his arms. "Hello Mao, Mangseh," He said, giving them a gentle smile. Mao grinned and ran into his arms.

"UNCLE! Its SOOOO good to see you!,"She squealed. Mangseh, more reserved, Simply bowed. Mao's eyes narrowed. Once she released the Emperor, She punched Mangseh in the arm. Hard. The Emperor simply chuckled and turned to the twins.

"My, My, How much my favorite pair of twins have grown," He said teasingly. Zhizhu smirked, put her hands on her hips, and cocked her hip.

"My, My, How much my favorite uncle has aged.," She said jokingly. They both laughed and hugged. Bainfu smiled at her so called "Uncle" and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

The Emperor smiled walked over to the happy couple of Seh and Hok. He shook hands with Seh. He gave Hok a kiss on each cheek, gushing on about how healthy she looked and how much she was glowing. Hok blushed and muttered a 'Thank You'.

The Emperor and Long exchanged handshakes and Fu and Malao bowed politely. Long led the Emperor in, into the main room.

"Do you want anything, Uncle? Some food? Or maybe a drink?," Bainfu asked. The Emperor looked over to Zhizhu.

"I would like some sweet red bean buns and rice from the best cook I know," He started, making the spider stylist blush," And some tea from the finest brewer in china." He said the last part to Bainfu, making her twins headed for the kitchen.

Mao sat on the Emperor's lap, cuddling his arm. The Emperor chuckled and patted her head, "Hows my kitten been doing?"

"I have been good, Uncle! What about you!," Mao let loose one of her brilliant smiles. Mangseh blushed.

"Thats good, because I have a surprise for you!," He watched as Mao's clever eyes widened, " But you have got to show me a trick."

Mao smiled and climbed off the Emperor's lap. She mouthed _'Lazy cat sleeps in the tree'_ to Mangseh. Mangseh nodded and squatted down. Mao climbed on to his back. Mangseh slowly slid up, spreading is long arms. He hunched his back and Mao laid her body on his spread arms.

Needless to say, the Emperor was impressed. Mao jumped up, touched down on Mangseh's back and landed, a little less then gracefully. She eagerly ran to the Emperor, her eyes pleading. The Emperor laughed and handed her a pendent. It was a golden cat pendent with emeralds for eyes. Mao smiled and let the Emperor clasp it around her neck. She then gave him a quick hug and gave Mangseh a peck on the cheek in gratitude.

Mangseh blushed a light pink.

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone jumped. Then a loud, frantic voice come out.

"I TOLD YOU THAT WAS TOO MUCH OIL!"

"YOU DIDN'T SAY CRAP!"

"YES I DID!"

"WELL, AT LEAST THE BUNS CAME OUT OKAY!"

"..."

Everybody in the main room started laughing. Hok had to sit down. Fu was gasping for air. Malao was rolling on the floor. Long smirked. Seh chuckled. The Emperor wiped a tear from his eye and looked at Long. "Just like their mother.," He muttered, then looked sad.

The Emperor had known Huanghou, since she was married to his savior. He had found her a bit rough, but otherwise a charmer. When he had found out that she was having twins, he visited whenever he could to make sure she was ok. Whenever he saw the twins, He claimed that he was the godfather and 'Uncle'.

When Huanghou died, The Emperor himself sulked for a bit. It wasn't until Zhizhu was 13, When she had requested a mission that she said, "Yesterday was past, Tomorrow may never come, so live today to the fullest." He had gotten the message and had moved on.

The Emperor couldn't shake off how much Zhizhu reminded him of her mother. She had the same personality, cheekbones, and skills.

Said girl and her twin walked into the main room carrying trays. Zhizhu looked like something had blown up in her face. Bainfu, trudging behind her, was smirking very widely. Zhizhu gently put down the tray of sweet red bean paste buns on the table in front of the Emperor.

"So," The Emperor began, watching Bainfu pour his tea and reaching for a bun,"When are you girls gonna come work for me?"

Zhizhu rolled her eyes."You know we have bigger things on our hands," She pointed out Hok, and Mao, who was wrestling with Mangseh. The Emperor shrugged.

"Plus we are getting more students today. I think dad was talking about a couple of boys," Bainfu added. The Emperor raised an eyebrow.

"Just make sure they don't get cozy with you girls," He said, throwing a wink at Zhizhu. Bainfu glared and Zhizhu giggled.

The rest of the visit was full of laughter and memories. The Emperor had to take his leave at sunset.

Bainfu sighed. Now for the newbs.

* * *

><p>Zhizhu sat on the front gates of the temple, piece of parchment in front of her and a palette of colors on her side. She looked on the horizon as the dark orange sun set behind the expanse of green trees. Dark brown eyes scanned over the layers of color in the sky. Zhizhu loved to paint the sunset. She loved how the sky near the ground in the west was a beautiful gold. Then it faded into a luscious pink, then a pale lavender, then it was topped off with the midnight blue that represented the night. She loved how the clouds would grow darker and how they stood out among the glowing colors.<p>

She dipped her thin, flat brush in the dark gray color, swirling it a little. She let the excess flow back into the small crater and gently swirled the brush onto the nearly complete picture. She gently blew on it, completing the drying picture. She smiled in success. She set it aside and laid sown to watch the sun set. She looked down to see if there was a branch she could grab if she fell off (Which she still did, as she was as klutzy as she always has been). She saw two figures headed for the gate.

_'Those must be the newbs,' _She thought, rolling her dark brown orbs. She jumped down and landed neatly in front of them. One of them jumped. Zhizhu zeroed in on the one that jumped. Though there was little light, Zhizhu's perfect eyesight could tell what he looked like.

He was a rather short, skinny boy with dark hair and large, wise eyes. His glasses were slightly bent over his small, sharp nose. He wore a small, shy smile. Zhizhu's eyes switched over to the next of the stranger. He was large and muscular, with long legs. He had small beady eyes and a long sharp nose. He wore a smirk that Zhizhu wanted to smack off.

"Welcome to Cangzhen. I am sister Zhizhu. Wait here for a moment.," She said, and jumped over the gate. She ran to the main hallway, where she screamed, "THE NEWBS ARE HERE!" and ran out. Bainfu appeared beside her, as well as Long.

* * *

><p><strong>I am cutting this chapter off here. I am LAZY, I know -_-;; I don't know if I should continue this. Tell me if I should.<br>**

**Dedicated to WolfSummoner93, my helper. Hope you enjoyed!**

**If you have an Idea for a Seh x Hok oneshot, just review and tell me or PM me.**

**Loves and Huggles~**

**HiWa-Chan  
><strong>


	10. UP FOR ADOPTION!

**HELLO MY HAIRY PICKLES! =P CHAPTER 10 OF DRAGON CHILDREN, UP! I am sorry it was late, I have been LAZY! Ad I went camping with my great aunt and uncle, and let me say... I LOVE STEAMBOAT SPRINGS! Now, In this chapter, meet KongQue (Peacock) and Maotouying (Owl), or as or favorite spider stylist and cat cat stylist will call them, 'King Kong' and 'Tou-Ma'! xD **

**Disclaimer: Though I AM trying to write a book, It won't be as great as Stone's masterpiece, the Five Ancestors series**

* * *

><p>From the outside, the dining hall looked like it was glowing, as the pitch black of night brought out the orange glow of the fire lit hallways. Inside, the ambition was far brighter.<p>

"So...,"Long began, taring at the empty plate before him, then to the two boys,"You've come to be Cangzhen monks?"

"Yep!," the muscular boy shouted, pumping the fist in the air, grinning,"The best you'll ever see, Gramps!"

The thinner boy, leaning against the dark table on his elbows, his slender fingers intertwined, his angular chin resting on his hands, watched with dark, large, wise eyes behind his thick glasses.

"KongQue, Respect your elders, as they are stronger then you. Especially this one.," the young man had an unnaturally deep voice. KongQue smirked pridefully and crossed his large arm.

"Tch, Not for long, Maotouying.," KongQue boasted. Long and Maotouying both rolled their eyes.

**_BOOM! _**The hallway doors slammed open, revealing Zhizhu carrying a rather large basket full of sweet red paste buns and Baifu carrying a large tray of tea. Behind them, Mangseh was giving Mao a piggyback ride, causing her to giggle in delight.

"Okay, boys. Enjoy," Zhizhu said, setting the basket in the middle of the table, wiping some sweat off her brow, and plopping into the chair next to her father. Bainfu simply nodded, set the tray down next to the basket, and took the seat opposite to her twin. Mangseh got tired, so he took a seat next to Mao, who poked him.

Maotouying blinked at Bainfu "Aren't you a bit too blind to handle hot tea, miss?"

Bainfu scowled,"Don't underestimate, mister."

Maotouying simply blinked again and turned to his brother, who had the other girl on his throat.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"All I said is that a girl should be a little more... graceful, per say.," KongQue gulped, as her blade was near his throat.

"I can compose myself anyway I can, mister," Zhizhu growled.

"Zhizhu, back down," Long said in a commanding voice. Zhizhu groaned, but jumped back in her seat, sheathing her knife. She hadn't let her glaring eyes down. Mao sensed this tension and hunched her back, also glaring at KongQue. Mangseh tensed up as he saw this, and placed a reassuring hand on his best friend's shoulder. Mao straightened back up, and looked at Mangseh with her usual brown eyes.

_'So, Even the little ones have skill,' _Maotouying thought, his eyes resting on Mao, who looked back, tilting her head. Mangseh quriked a suspicious brow at the elder.

"Che, Taking orders from someone, It'll be easy to surpass you and your sister," KongQue smirked. Bainfu rolled her eyes and swung a bat style fist to the soft spot on KongQue's neck, knocking him clean busted out laughing, while Maotouying chuckled.

It seemed that the boys already fit in the family.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I am thinking of putting this story up for adoption. I have an idea for a Harry PotterNaruto crossover story! :D So, first one to grab it gets it! **

**Bye from the characters, Lovies from Zhizhu, **

**HiWa-Chan!**


End file.
